Wolf In Sheep's Clothing
by TheHttydRaven
Summary: Tony's smiles aren't what they seem. Song: Wolf In Sheep's Clothing; Set It Off.


Read Story Desc.

Beware, beware, be skeptical  
Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold  
Deceit so natural  
But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning

Tony smiled at Ross, hands clasped together on the tabletop. They were alone in their booth, in the corner of the diner.

"Hello Ross." Tony flashed his grin.  
"Stark. What do you want?" Ross growled.

"Oh, getting straight to business? Let's have a nice chat first." Tony feigned hurt. Ross groaned.

"Fine." Ross growled. Tony grinned.

Baa baa black sheep, have you any soul?  
No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?  
Jack be nimble, Jack be quick  
Jill's a little whore and her alibis are turning tricks

"So, how's your daughter?" Tony grinned.

"Betty? Fine since I separated that… Monster from her." Tony's eyes, flashed, his grin faltering for a moment, but it remained on his face.

"Good, good. She's keeping up with her studies?" Tony tilted his head curiously.

"Yes… why are you asking me this?" Ross suspiciously glared at Tony.

"Just making sure you have a good memory of her. She'll be gone soon." Tony smiled grimly.

"Gone? What are yo-" Ross cried.

"Call her." Tony demanded, watching Ross fumble for his phone.

So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Aware, aware, you stalk your prey  
With criminal mentality  
You sink your teeth into the people you depend on  
Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem

Tony watched as Ross held the phone up to his ear, His hand trembling.

Pathetic.

"Betty? Are you there?" She had answered. Good. Tony couldn't hear what Betty was saying, but the expression on Ross's face told him it wasn't good.

"What?!" Ross cried. "Are you okay? Get away from the windows! Go lock your door, go-" Tony heard the audible click. The call had ended. Ross turned to him, the phone still clutched in his grasp.

"She said masked men were outside her house. What are you going to do to her?" Ross looked desperate.

"Me? I'm going to do nothing. She's an unfortunate victim of circumstance. Happened to be home alone when armed robbers broke in, she was killed by them. Very sad." Tony calmly rested his elbows on the table, his head on his hands.

"I'll tell the police!" Ross threatened. Tony flashed a grin, the same grin from before, but it seemed much more menacing now.

"Where's your proof?" Tony tilted his head.

"I'll get the recording from this restaurant!" Ross smiled, thinking he had got Tony.

"Jarvis is deleting it as we speak." Tony chuckled. "What to hear what you can do to save your daughter?"

"Yes, please!" Ross cried, getting desperate.

Fee fi fo fum, better run and hide  
I smell the blood of a petty little coward  
Jack be lethal, Jack be slick  
Jill will leave you lonely, dying in a filthy ditch

"What a coward you are." Tony snarled. "I should leave her body in a ditch, or better yet, yours." Ross gasped.

"A hero would never do that! You're bluffing!" Ross pointed a shaking finger at Tony. Tony shook his head, chuckling darkly.

"A Merchant of Death is no hero." Tony looked up, and smiled. "Want to save your daughter?"

So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Maybe you'll change  
Abandon all your wicked ways  
Make amends and start anew again  
Maybe you'll see  
All the wrongs you did to me  
And start all over, start all over again

"Yes! Please!" Ross cried. Tony nodded.

"Stop hunting him." Tony simply said, eyes burning holes into Ross's skull.  
"Who?" Ross feigned not knowing.  
"Bruce Banner. You know who." Tony sighed.

"But-" Ross was silenced by Tony's glare. "Fine."

"Good." Tony reverted back to his normal, social self, smiling like nothing had just happened. "Call her again."  
Ross picked up the phone.

Who am I kidding?  
Now let's not get overzealous here  
You've always been a huge piece of shit  
If I could kill you I would  
But it's frowned upon in all fifty states  
Having said that, burn in hell

Ha Ha Ha  
OH OH OH

"Betty?" Ross whispered. The phone picked up, and Tony heard the sound of voices, and then a crash.

The line went dead.

Ross turned to Tony with a shocked look on his face.

"She…"  
"Oh… oops. Forgot to give the order to my men to back off. Sorry." Tony shrugged. "Well, have to go. Nice talking with you." Tony stood up, and leaned forward, pressing a finger into Ross's chest, the other man shaking, nearly in tears.

"Leave. The Hulk. Alone. Got it?"  
"Fine…Fine.." Ross trembled. Tony grinned, and then whisked out of the Diner.

So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Tony stepped through the doors of the door, finding Betty and Bruce sitting next to each other on a bench next to the elevator.

"Tony? What's Betty doing here?" Bruce looked up, eyes wet with tears, one arm slung around Betty, protectively. Tony ignored him and turned to Betty.

"Nice acting." Tony grinned.

"Thanks. Did you fool him?" Betty smiled back.

"Yes. He thinks you're dead." Tony heard Bruce's gasp. "Oh yeah, sorry Bruce. I was out… negotiating with Ross. He'll leave you alone now." Tony reached out his hand, Bruce shaking it.

"Tony... Thank you."  
"No prob." Tony then whisked into the elevator. He was so tired.

He would deal with the consequences of his actions tomorrow.


End file.
